In continuous manufacturing processes, there are materials or products constantly running through the machine. In such processes, for example, in paper machines, the product must be monitored in order to detect possible deviations, and to obtain a final product of high quality, for example, by machine vision systems such as camera systems comprising a plurality of area-scan (array) cameras. With an area-scan camera, a matrix of pixels provides an image of the monitored target. As the monitored target moves past the area-scan camera system, images of it are exposed by an area image sensor of the camera and transferred to a processing unit for analysis.
The monitored process may contain events that need to be captured completely within a single image. The capturing of these events is often triggered by an external trigger signal received, for example, from a photoelectric cell, automatic logic, or a pulse sensor.